Sleep Catches Up to Kurtsie
by baichan
Summary: Kurt and Quinn used to be best friends. Now they're not. Kurt's depressed, anemic, and suffer's from insomnia. Quinn's mean. This is their story. Rated T for language.


**Baichan: Idk this was stuck in my and ya...**

**THIS IS A ONE-SHOT BUT MAY HAVE A SEQUEL. PROBABLY NOT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. **

**In case anyone was confused the point of view is Kurt's.**

* * *

><p>I watched as she walked towards me in her cheerleaders outfit.<br>"You look amazing!" I exclaimed.  
>"I can't be friends with you. You, you're so queer!" with those insults she walked away.<br>I was stunned. Was I just friend dumped? She'll get over whatever it is, I just won't talk to her until she apologizes.  
>After a few weeks I became nervous. She was one of my only friends. I stopped eating and I couldn't sleep.<br>But I'm so tired.

Finally I tried to talk to her.  
>"Hey Quinn! Whatever I did I'm sorry."<br>"Leave me alone Hummel you're so… Homo, and queer." She said.  
>I felt hurt so I turned my back towards her.<br>"Bitch." I said before running.  
>I wonder if she saw my tears. She was the only person I ever confided in being gay to. She just walked all over that. She doesn't want to talk to me then fine. Let's give queen bitch what she wants.<br>I don't sleep well.  
>But, I'm so tired.<p>

"Bitch."  
>"Homo."<br>Those are the only words we ever exchange anymore. I barely ate. Eventually I went to the hospital. I met a girl who goes to my school Mercedes; she was visiting her sick uncle. She thinks I'm just sick. I let her believe that. We became friends. I still miss Quinn.  
>I came back after a week.<br>But god, I'm still so tired.

When I passed Quinn in the lunch room she shouted, "Should've stayed in the hospital homo!"  
>I dumped my tray on her.<br>Next day I was dumped in the dumpster. She passed by.  
>"Stay with the trash homo!"<br>I get up and out. I don't eat lunch and Mercedes looks worried. I say I lost my appetite in the dumpster, and give a weak smile.  
>She laughs.<br>Tina chuckles she looks worried though.  
>We have glee today.<br>She's there.  
>After singing she says "I hope we can be friends."<br>No one believes she wants to be friends.  
>"Oh go eff yourselve Fabray, you don't have real friends and I don't think you want them."<br>Everyone looks at me in shock.  
>Except Quinn she laughs, but I can see in her eyes she wants to cry.<br>"Oh, did I hurt the bitch's feelings?"  
>"I wouldn't want to be friends with a homo like you anyway."<br>I stopped eating and sleeping. Again.  
>God, I'm so tired.<p>

I was pushed into the lockers. That was expected.  
>The kicks to the ribs weren't. They hurt.<br>I think one just cracked.  
>They walk away laughing.<br>I cough up blood.  
>It's hard to breath.<br>I'm tired.  
>So, tired.<p>

_*Beep* *Beep*  
><em>I hear crying.  
>I struggle to open my eyes.<br>I see Quinn.  
>"Q?" I manage to get out her old nickname.<br>My voice is hoarse.  
>"I asked them to be rough with you because what you said hurt. *<em>Sniffle*<em> B-but I hurt you first and so much worse! Then I came around the corner to meet Finn and you were slumped on the floor and there was blood! A-and _Ohmygod _I almost got you killed! They broke a rib and it punctured a lung a-and god there was so much blood! Kurt! I'm so sorry! For not wanting to be your friend! For all the hurtful words! For making fun of you! _Ohgod_ I'm so sorry!"  
>I move my hand take hers and laugh.<br>"All you needed to say was I'm sorry and I would've forgiven you. I never stopped supporting you. I watched all the cheerleading games I could. _Andgod_ I missed you."  
>I squeezed her hand and smile for emphasis.<br>I hope my point went across because I'm tired again.  
>So tired.<p>

"He relapsed. And that makes it hard for the body to recover" A doctor I think.  
>"What! He relapsed!" My dad. I'm sure.<br>"R-relapsed _*Sniffle*"_ Quinn?  
>"*<em>Sigh* <em>He stopped eating and sleeping a few years ago. I don't know why."  
>"A-a few y-years ago? <em>Ohmygod<em> Kurt I-I'm so sorry!" she started sobbing hard.  
>"I missed you so much Q. I was so alone it hurt to eat and I couldn't sleep." I manage out.<br>"_Ohgod! I'm sorry! I love you so much Kurt! God I missed you too!" _she cries out.  
>"What the hell?"<br>The whole glee club stood there.  
>Mercedes repeated herself, "What the hell?"<br>"God I'm tired. Q? Can you explain to them? And if you want to can you please tell the whole story?" I ask.  
>My eyes start to close but I hear her response.<br>"Sure Kurtsie.  
>My old nickname.<br>I only let her and my mom call me that.  
>I smile.<br>But god.  
>I'm so tired<br>So. Tired.

Quinn was pregnant and it was decided she would stay at my house.  
>She still apologized.<br>I ate and slept more.  
>People are furious at Quinn.<br>I'm not.  
>Live is better for me then it has been for a long time.<br>I'm happy.  
>I'm not as tired.<br>Now I sleep with a smile.  
>"Night Kurtsie!"<br>I smile.  
>Sleep calls.<br>And it's peaceful.


End file.
